


Writer's Block

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Avon gets writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bard" at ff_land.

"MARCUS: Stay, Cornelia! Wait but a while –  
CORNELIA: For what purpose would you have me stay?  
MARCUS: Why, for the exchange of thy love’s faithful vows -"

He scratches those words out. Too cliché, he notes. Lines don’t scan.

Not that anyone would notice if one or two of the lines were off. He’s not trying to write great literature, just a crowd-pleaser. People like romances, especially if they have dashing rogues wooing delicate princesses.

But there is still such a thing as artistic integrity; the play must be perfect.

He sighs, and goes back to writing.

Damn writer’s block.


End file.
